Ana
by Klavier Von Nacht
Summary: This is just a little something I had in mind, I'm only publishing a bit of a teaser until I get further into the story :. My character Ana hits it off with Draco, we'll see what evolves :.


I'm new to this whole fanfiction thing, but thought I'd give it a try.

Alright, so, here's a little teaser I recently put together. I haven't edited it except for some grammar, but I still need to work on the dialouge flow and some other parts. This is just an idea I've had floating around in my head for some time, so I just finally started to get it on paper. Remember: This is a rough draft :). Oh and, of course no characters belong to me, except for Ana Christoph, she is my creation and is quite dear to me :).

* * *

"And finally, Ana Christoph," Pansy Parkinson dictated to a long piece of parchment that bore the title "People to Watch For". The name appeared in elegant print at the bottom of the enchanted list, next to the number 156. "Well, well, Ms. Christoph…it shall be interesting to see what secrets lie beneath that perfect complexion of yours…" Pansy muttered to herself. Millicent Bulstrode ceased her studies and laid her eyes on her dorm-mate for a fleeting second of confusion, but quickly continued writing her essay for Snape, entitled "The Imperius Curse".

The aforementioned Ana Christoph entered the Slytherin Common room at the precise moment that her name was forever bound to that enchanted parchment, next to the number 156. She wore a smug look upon her face, a look that could easily seduce any male within a five mile radius. Her dark, oceanic blue eyes scanned the room with only a small hint of wariness. After all, this was a whole new world to her. After being home schooled for so long, she knew that there would be small difficulties to overcome in this new environment. She casually raked her hand through her dark yet golden blond hair as she walked towards an overstuffed black dragon hide chair which was sitting next to the fireplace. Of course, every eye in the place was on her, on this sixteen year old who had only just begun to attend Hogwarts; her very slight German accent only added to her peculiarity.

Taking out her new Potions book, she caught the eye of a handsome young man, whom she had earlier learned was Draco Malfoy. His ice-cold silver eyes seemed to warm slightly at the sight of her as his white blond hair glistened in the firelight. He made his way toward the leather chair across from Ana. Smirking, he said, "I do believe you are sitting in my favorite chair,"

Ana returned the smirk, "Oh, well that is just too bad…perhaps I can warm it up for you, your Highness."

Draco stuck out his hand and introduced himself. "Draco Malfoy, son of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy," Ana accepted his hand.

"My name is Ana Christoph, daughter of the deceased couple of Linden and Sophia Christoph, currently under the care of Nora Hanemann, my aunt."

"Sorry to hear of your loss," Draco paused, "I'm wondering, could your parents possibly be the very Linden and Sophia Christoph that I happened to meet while on a quidditch trip in Germany 9 years ago?"

"Well, you do have a good memory, don't you?" Ana smiled, "I do believe they are the very same, how many Linden's do you know?" She paused before continuing, taking in his softened body language, "…You _must_ wish to glean a little more information about my past; I haven't been ignorant towards the strange looks I've been getting lately; it seems only natural for me to explain myself a little further." she said with an accusatory tone (though not necessarily directed solely at him) as she ceased him from interrupting her. Draco merely opened and shut his mouth, apparently at a loss for what to say.

"Well…since you did offer…" Draco recovered himself casually as a smile graced his sharp features.

"Ehem," she cleared her throat in mock preparation for a speech, "Where to begin…I was born and raised for six years in Berlin, Germany. You may have noticed my brothers Christian, fourth year, and Oliver, seventh year, milling around the common room. My other brother, Paul, is ten. My parents were killed in an accident…I still don't know what happened," Her voice broke off for good measure, "We, that being my brothers and I, were sent off to England to my Aunt's…Long story short, we were prevented from entering school by Dumbledore…" at that, Draco's expression changed into one of contempt, "…and have had to learn by home schooling up until now. I must say Tante Nora is an excellent teacher." Ana ended her rather well-rehearsed sounding explanation with a look of indifference. She knew that there were more questions she could not answer, but would be asked of her none-the-less.

"But why would Dumbledore…" once again, Draco's voice trailed off.

As if by fate, Ana's brother Oliver entered the Dungeon common room and strode toward her, preventing Draco to get a reasonable answer to the question burning on his lips. Oliver was tall, with messy brown hair and green-blue eyes. His toned build told Draco that the Christoph's were definitely not to be messed with. Not that he would anyway, for they were pureblood and his father had spoken most highly of their parents on several occasions in the distant past.


End file.
